


Blissful Chaos

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Inspired by Music, Non Consensual, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Rape, Sequel, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was insanity and purity in one shell. Sequel to Nessun Dorma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Chaos

The moon hung by a thread in the obsidian sky, almost lifeless and simply an entity.

She knew she had to be somewhere, but not here.

Anywhere but here.

But he was there.

He was here.

Where she was right now.

She just couldn't see him at the moment.

The place she was standing was a dark room, with the only light being the moonlight shining from a lone window.

She knew she wanted to see him.

Him…

His deep purple eyes.

His red-black-blonde triumvirate of hair.

His muscular form.

The long, flowing that befits a cape.

He caught her in his spell.

For an unknown reason, she entranced him somehow.

She didn't know why.

She timidly stepped away from the door and planted her feet two steps from it.

She knew he was in the room.

Where no one else was there but him and her…

Just the two of them…

She felt his presence, and it was very unsettling.

But she couldn't see him.

Her hazel eyes looked around, left to right, and she looked over her shoulder to see if anything was following her.

Nothing.

She turned her head back and focused her attention to the darkness in front of her.

Nothing.

And yet…

She stood her ground, shivering in fear and excitement almost.

This wasn't what she did every day.

Nothing like it.

Nothing of the sort.

"Serenity, I've been waiting for you."

Her entire being seized up, frozen and almost stagnant.

Her heartbeat skipped just then.

Yami..

It was him.

"Yami? Is that you?"

A chuckle of amusement responded.

Serenity shifted in her place.

"Of course it is, my dear Serenity. Who else do you think it is?"

From the shadows came a figure, emerging from the darkness cloying at him and coming into the light, revealing himself as the person who she came to see.

Yami.

"I'd thought you might heed my call, Serenity." Yami spoke as he crossed his arms, his eyes fixed on Serenity, smiling a little.

The auburn-haired girl struggled to find words and when she finally found them, she said: "Why am I here, Yami? What is with these meetings?" She wrung her hands before settling her arms at her sides.

"No one should see us as we are in the light, nor shall they see us in the dark, Serenity. People have their vices and we've had our share once in a while. In the dark, this is where we hide."

She blinked and stepped forward cautiously. "Vices? I-I don't understand. What do you mean, Yami? What do we have to hide? What do you have to keep away?"

He responded by chuckling in amusement, seemingly at her naiveté before he spoke once again to the confused girl.

"We all have our sins, Serenity, dear one. You and I have connected once before, and nothing has stopped us from doing so in the night." Yami let his arms fall to his side before he walked to her slowly. "You and I have become one only when shaded by the black night, and it shall always be that way."

He then stopped in front of her and looked down at her, almost towering over her, punctuating the very control he had over her at that moment.

Serenity shivered from his piercing gaze. His purple eyes were fixed into her own hazel ones, almost peering into her soul.

"You and I are connected after seeing bloodshed, remember? I vanquished someone who threatened our union, threatening what would make us one. Do you remember that night?"

She stiffened at those words, and her fists clenched. A flash of silver and red went through her mind as the memory came to full fruition.

Blood…crimson upon the walls…a pool crawling on the floor…

"Yami…h-how did you-"

"Serenity….why did you run away from me?"

Spray of blood…

Silver…

Everywhere she looked.

She ran…

She kept running.

He caught her in his grasp..

None shall sleep tonight.

Nessun Dorma….

Serenity froze as Yami peered into her eyes.

He smiled.

"You remember, don't you?"

She stifled a gasp before she answered hesitantly. "Y-Yes. I…I remember."

"Good."

Before she could react, he grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, seizing both her wrists with one hand. He then pressed her against him almost forcefully.

She felt the wind being knocked out of her and gasped sharply before a hand came up to her chin and tilt her head to the side, exposing her neck to his hot breath.

"Y-Yami, what are you doing?"

She then shuddered when she felt his wet tongue drag down her neck before his lips descended upon the tingling skin. As soon as his lips danced upon her neck, he retracted and held her tighter.

"I want you, Serenity. I've always have."

"Y-You have?"

"Yes, and now we're together, Serenity, in pure darkness, where we belong." Yami said as he held her even tighter, furthering his intent in having her for himself.

Serenity felt her chest tighten and her heartbeat pounding uncontrollably as she heard this, taking it all in. She honestly couldn't believe what he was saying to her. She remembered him being merciless at outside intrusion, and she saw that he showed no mercy when it came to her and potential threats.

Blood spilled and there was no stopping it.

"Yami, please stop this." Serenity quivered in his grasp, but he only held her and she felt his lips dancing upon her neck once more as the hand that held her chin left so it would linger upon her chest, facilitating gentle strokes. She shivered at his very gesture; this seized her fear now.

"Serenity, I want you and we will become one. Make no mistake knowing that, my dear Serenity."

"Y-Yami – I –"

She was spun toward him and her lips soon collided with his. The kiss was both spellbinding and bitter, with so much force that she couldn't think straight. Her mind went blank at that very moment; she was left undone by his control of her.

As the kiss ended, Yami made his way down Serenity's neck and pushed her closer to him, her breasts pushing up against his firm chest. She felt useless and numb in his grip, but she couldn't let him take her again.

Not again.

"Yami, what are you doing – stop this!" She shouted at him before she had enough force to push him away and run as fast she could. This surprised her and he was as shocked as well. But as soon as she ran a few spaces away, her arm was soon seized by his hand and she felt herself being pulled back to him with great force.

Yami pulled Serenity in his embrace and he leaned in to catch her lips with his own, with much force to make them fall down to the ground. Serenity let out a grunt when she felt the ground beneath her, and she pushed Yami away before he held her arms at her sides.

"Yami, stop this please! What is it that you want?" She shouted at him, tears beginning to stream down her face because of all that were happening so fast and it was just too much.

Yami stopped his ministrations on her and leaned his face into her own. "I want you, dear Serenity. You and only you. You're mine and no one is going to shatter that." He leaned in so his lips were against hers. "No one."

Serenity squirmed underneath him. "Y-Yami, please."

Her pleas came unanswered. Just like that, he planted his soft lips onto her chapped ones.

The kiss unified them in a dark rite.

His hands felt her all over.

She whimpered and wept.

He parted her clothes.

She was forced to part his.

He stroked her hair.

She shivered violently underneath his touch.

He stared deeply into her eyes.

She looked into his.

Dark and baleful colors.

Dark and beautiful.

Nothing ever stayed the same.

The smells were intoxicating.

They were both bare of any clothing.

Bare as when man and woman had created.

He parted her legs.

She held onto him.

Hoping this would end.

So that she would disappear.

He thrust into her.

She seized up and screamed.

She didn't want this to happen.

He knew this would come to pass.

He kept moving.

Inside.

She shut her eyes tightly.

Her body kept moving.

Stagnant but moving.

Insanity collided with her senses.

Pleasure and pain reunited.

Blood came through.

The nightmare had just begun.

None shall sleep tonight.

The moon shone through the sky.

She felt the pressure coming.

He felt the same sensation.

They both had become one.

She screamed in fearful ecstasy.

He groaned in delight.

This came to pass.

She felt numb.

He felt whole.

Nothingness came and had become something distorted and even more beautiful.

It was insanity and purity in one shell.

It was blissful chaos.


End file.
